


Panacea

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [572]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby wants Gibbs blood. What strange idea does she have in her head now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/24/2000 for the word [panacea](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/24/panacea).
> 
> panacea  
> a remedy for all disease or ills; cure-all.  
> an answer or solution for all problems or difficulties: His economic philosophy is a good one, but he tries to use it as a panacea.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #257 Project.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Panacea

“Come on, Gibbs. I just need a small blood sample.” Abby wheedled.

“No, Abbs.” Gibbs immediately rejected. He didn't want to know why Abby wanted his blood. The only one allowed to take his blood would be Ducky and hospital staff and even then only if he had to let them.

“But it's for a really great cause. I'm working on this really awesome project where we're trying to find a panacea. You never get sick, so your blood must hold many secrets that would help. Don't you want to help cure illness for everyone?” Abby batted her eyelashes.

“I said no, Abby.” Gibbs glared.

Abby pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
